I Want My Lawyer!
by HoldTightAndPretendItIsAPlan
Summary: The wizarding world grants everyone the right to an attorney. How does this affect Harry's court hearing in his 5th year?


(As Fudge is telling Harry off for being late)

At that very moment the leftmost door to the courtroom burst open and slammed against the wall so hard it bounced off the wall and shut itself. In the little time between the door opening and slamming itself shut, a woman (whom Harry assumed was a witch) stormed into the room.

The first thing that struck Harry about this woman besides her entrance was her attire. For one thing, it was entirely muggle. For another, it was clearly a very expensive business suit which her briefcase (somehow) matched; where one even got an outfit to match a briefcase Harry couldn't begin to guess. She was just a little taller than the average woman (although perhaps it was her high heels which granted her that height) with brown hair and brown eyes. All in all, she was probably one of the most average seeming business women Harry had ever seen in his life - excluding the fact that she just interrupted a _wizard_ court hearing.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She shouted clearly vexed..

The Wizengamot seemed too stunned to answer.

"Well?" She demanded with a hand on her hip and a raised brow directed at the Minister (the other hand was, naturally, holding her briefcase by her side).

"What are you talking about? What is the meaning of what?" Asked the confused Minister.

She sighed in obvious irritation and began to massage her forehead with the hand not holding the briefcase. "I'm talking about the case that just landed on my desk _less than ONE MINUTE AGO!_ I mean, I understand that you can be very busy, but to inform a client's legal representative about the case only after the hearing has begun? Completely unacceptable."

Fudge bristled under the eyes of the now murmuring court and indignant woman. But before he could even attempt to defend his actions, Harry spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but who are you? And, not to be rude or anything, but why are you interrupting my hearing? Shouldn't you be with your client?" He asked curiously.

The woman turned to Harry completely startled. "But that's just it, you're my client!" She turned to Fudge once more, just a tad more irritated. "Not informing me about my case is bad, but not informing the client that they have the right to an attorney is even worse! What kind of a government are you trying to run here Fudge?"

She quickly turned to Harry, completely ignoring the now flustered and sputtering Minister and his attempts to explain. "The name's Laura, Laura Sirme. Nice to meet you Harry."

Harry cautiously shook her hand. "Pleasure."

She smiled at him then turned to face the Wizengamot once more. "Now, are we all here or will there be others who are only just now receiving memos about this hearing that we are waiting upon?"

"Yes." Said Dumbledore as he walked into the room. "Sorry about my late arrival, it seems the owl delivering my message about the hearing being rescheduled was a little delayed. Alright there Harry?"

"Yes Professor." Harry said, perking up a little at the Headmaster's arrival.

"Normally I would say you may begin Minister." Said Laura with sniff. "But I and my client have the right to speak privately about the case before it's brought up in court. So, by order of Act 28 clause 4, I motion to move this meeting to postponed until at least 3pm this afternoon."

AN: Tada! That's it. That's the story. Admittedly, it's more of a teaser to a real story but I just don't have the energy or knowledge about laws to go writing a full fledged trial. I tried, I really did but… it was bad guys. Like, really bad. You would thank me for excluding it if you read it (but you won't so you're welcome).

I almost want to do a second part about the bit where Umbridge finds out about the DA. Something about Harry refusing to let anyone do any questioning without his lawyer (since she does such a good job during his hearing). I think that would be a fun chapter to write but, as mentioned earlier, I can't write things involving laws *sigh* such a pity.

If anyone wants to take up the story feel free but please just let me know so that I can add a link or something in this story (so other readers have a link).


End file.
